Victorious
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: An alternate version of Pyrrha's sparring match with Team CRDL. Or perhaps a different match altogether. Also some Arkos shenanigans.


**((Been a while since I've posted anything. Messing with AO3 these days also. Anyway have an alternate sparring match between Pyrrha and Team CRDL, followed by some Arkos.))**

* * *

Pyrrha blocked another kick from Sky Lark with her shield, quickly launching it at one of the idiot's teammates. She smirked excitedly as Akouo smashed into Dove Bronzewing's face. Russel Thrush came at her next, baring his two small blades. She whacked them away with her spear, grinning when one of Russel's weapons hit Cardin in the cheek.

Team CRDL's leader shook that hit off and spun his mace around in his palm, the weapon catching Sky's body and knocking him over with a burst of flames. Cardin swung at Pyrrha for what felt like the thousandth time, missing her by a fraction of an inch.

Fun as this was for her, Pyrrha had just about had it with these four imbeciles. She thrust her shield toward their team's leader, though it missed Cardin by a wide margin. His satisfied smirk made Pyrrha flash a smile of her own.

Akouo bounced off Russel's chest and careened into the back of Cardin's head. This knocked him toward the invincible girl, as she'd intended the entire time. She launched an upward kick and sent the heavily armored boy flying. He landed on top of his team, who were already in a small pile on the arena floor.

The spotlights dimmed and the central room lights returned. Pyrrha spun Milo around her neck, the grin on her face making the room much brighter. Professor Goodwitch had to stop herself from clapping, forever trying to remain professional.

She did love to see Pyrrha in combat, especially when this particular team was feeling cocky. Team CRDL was always feeling cocky, of course.

"Well done, Miss Nikos! Keep performing this way and you should have no problem qualifying for the Vytal Festival tournament!" The blonde professor praised. Pyrrha could hardly help but grin. She hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Thank you, Professor." Pyrrha bowed respectfully and made her way back into the stands.

"You four, I'm still not certain about... You don't have much going on in the way of teamwork, and such an 'every man for himself' policy will hinder you in a team battle..." Professor Goodwitch told the pile of boys, who were only just stirring and pulling themselves off the floor.

Team CRDL dusted themselves off, and the latter three members prepared themselves for the worst; Cardin would certainly be punishing them later for such a poor showing. Especially for damaging his already undesirable face...

"So, I believe we have time for one more sparring match. Miss Belladonna, you've been docile the past few classes! How about you and Mr. Wukong have a quick scrap?" Goodwitch suggested. Blake's upper ears wiggled under her bow at the thought of smashing Sun around for a moment.

He was a great ally, so maybe he'd make a decent foe as well.

Pyrrha patted Blake on the shoulder as the two passed one another.

"Show him who's boss, Kitty Cat!" She encouraged. Blake smiled at the remark.

"He already knows, but it should be fun to remind him. For good measure." Blake replied. Sun dropped into the arena as Blake reached the floor. The two of them put on quite a match, Sun sending his Light copies in for attacks and Blake dodging them with her Shadows.

Their eager weapons whipped and thrashed as they dodged each other's attacks.

"Man, Blake's getting better and better!" Yang cheered. Pyrrha nodded. The Black Cat had certainly improved by leaps and bounds. She was keeping up with the Monkey King strike for strike.

Finally catching an opening, Blake thrust her katana downward, sending forth a wave of energy that knocked Sun off his feet. His Aura meter on the screen dropped into the red.

Glynda congratulated Blake and dismissed the class. Pyrrha made for Team JNPR's dorm. A much-deserved shower was in her future.

She could hear the shower running already when she crossed the door frame. Criminy! She'd have to wait now. Or would she? Perhaps her boyfriend was the one showering...

She saw Nora sitting on the bed in her pajamas and waved at her. Ren appeared from the closet and sat down on Nora's lap. HA! So Jaune had to be in the shower!

"Good sparring match today, Pyr?" Nora asked. Pyrrha nodded, opening the refrigerator door and leaning in to grab a sports drink. Ahh, the incredible taste of POWERGLOVE! This sports drink was the best tasting and most hydrating one could find in Remnant.

Anything was better than those awful GRIMM energy drinks. Sure, Nora loved them, but Nora was already hyper enough for the whole team most of the time.

"I smashed Team CRDL... again. I'm starting to think Professor Goodwitch enjoys watching them suffer." She snapped the cap off of her drink and took a heavy gulp, the curiously delicious cucumber flavor momentarily taking over her senses. "So is Jaune in the shower? I know he had a particularly impressive match with Weiss in an earlier class."

"If Weiss wiping the floor with his face is what you would call 'particularly impressive', I mean..." Ren injected, Nora chuckling and Pyrrha brushing the comment off. "But yes, Hon, your squeeze is in the bath!"

Pyrrha smirked wildly at that. "Methinks I will join him and help wash away his woes of being busted up by the Ice Queen." She almost licked her lips at the very thought.

"Have fun! PLEASE DON'T BREAK ANYTHING! I AM SICK OF BEING IN TROUBLE WITH GOODWITCH!" Ren replied as Pyrrha walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Those two sure are lively, huh?" Nora chuckled. Ren laughed and gave his dear girlfriend a kiss.

"You might want to put your headphones in, Sweetheart..." He suggested. This only lead to more laughter.

"Why should I? We can be just as loud as they are!" Nora gave Ren's leg a sharp squeeze with the hand that had been resting upon it. Ren's eyes widened at her.

"NORA!" He gasped, though he didn't oppose the idea at all. He just didn't like the idea of being loud, especially turning it into a competition with the loudest pair on the whole campus.

" **REN!** See, we're already louder!" She smirked, her squeezing hand moving around his leg and landing firmly on his bum.

"You're terrible, Nora!" He rolled his eyes. Nora put on the best pout she could manage, and Ren could no longer help himself. "How can I say no to your Fenrir face?" He jokingly complained, pulling Nora into a soft kiss. The two of them spun around so Nora rested on his lap.

Hopefully, their neighboring students all had headphones to wear, because it would not get any quieter in Team JNPR's dorm room for a long while.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 _Recommended listenings:_

 _'Victorious' by Panic! At the Disco_

 **((I feel like Jaune and Pyrrha are nearly always boning by the end of my Arkos fics. Those crazy kids...**

 **Anyway I have a new batch of fics that should be here soon enough. I'm sure no one missed me but I'm back anyway. WAHAHAHAHAHAH!))**


End file.
